Moonlit Shadows
by Tsuki Kurayami
Summary: Dreams can deceive as people deceive themselves or others. Kaito Kuroba finally got the attention of a certain audience, the problem is that said audience wants him dead. Now the problem is how to handle it...


Moonlit Shadows

Trick: 01

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Magic Kaitou; all I do is put strings on the characters and make them dance the polka. Of course I have to gag them so they don't complain and giving them cookies also helps.

* * *

_A full moon shinned brightly in the silent night as a white dove flied mockingly through out, just as if it owned all and could take all, from the stars to the silence itself. Yet, as if flew over the nights darkest shadows a difference could be seen, for black crows began to grow, angry and merciless with eyes that glimmered red as fresh blood looking at the white dove as prey…_

For a whole week Akako was having that rather disturbing dream, playing in her sleep like a broken recorder. Even though she considered it rather self explanatory, it seemed broken, as if missing a crucial piece meant for a special white dove known as Kaitou Kid.

The mocking thief whose heists seemed more like a magician's show rather than a robbery, and who had the rather peculiar habit of returning every jewel he stole to their rightful owners. Covered in white from top hat to shoes, with only a monocle on his left eye on his right eye to hide his identity, and was one that always ridiculed and teased the police. All which were a rather annoying but Akako secretly liked it. Even though it was only one side of the young thief's personality that she enjoyed, she knew well enough that she would never fill the spot of the person he most cared about, for the other side already had someone there.

"KUROBA KAITO!"

A girl screamed in both surprise and annoyance as she chased a messy haired boy with nothing other than a mop, yet with every swing, the boy dodged with grace and only left a trail of laughter behind.

"White with red polka dots, white with red polka dots! Aoko, I didn't know you still wore those!"

"Shut up you pervert!"

The girl finally cornered him after a five minute chase. Yet as she swung her mop down at him and he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and confetti. Only to appear sitting on his desk across the room with his blue eyes gleaming mischievously above a smile.

No one took their chases seriously since the two had been doing this since young, and that this was Kaito and his childhood friend, Aoko Nakamori, little school ritual. They were the ones who made the class…unique.

It didn't even bother the class for they all got used to it, but every time a new teacher was unfortunately assigned to the devious pair, havoc seemed inevitable. Still, the chase currently held in the middle of algebra II and being a veteran in this habit, the teacher completely ignored the screams and continued teaching.

One could say that the main reason she gave up lecturing them was because, one, they rarely destroyed anything, except when Kaito decided to do property damage, and two, they somehow understood everything that was being taught while jumping and running around the room like a pair of monkeys. The fact that they didn't listen to her when she got after them could be mixed into the factor as well.

At last the bell rang and the students stampeded out of the classroom like a bunch of wild buffalos, most of them to wash their new colored hair and change out of their new clothing style. As for Kaito, he casually picked up his bag and looked over his shoulder.

"Oi Aoko. I'll wait for you by the gates ok?"

Today was Aoko's turn for after school clean up and since they had established the routine of walking home together since children, they always waited for one another.

Receiving a nod of response he headed outside choosing his regular spot against the brick wall surrounding the school and waited, with a couple of minutes he was already bored. Deciding against pulling magic on a random walking pedestrian, he looked up at the sky and see what shapes he could find in the clouds.

'_Such a beautiful day, to bad Inspector Nakamori is most probably going to throw a fit tonight at the heist. Indeed, a beautiful day.' _

"Kaito."

Ok, maybe he spoke to soon.

Standing in front of him was Akako Koizumi, a real living witch; though not in terms of personality…well, maybe a little.

"What's wrong Akako-san, your face has more wrinkles than usual. If you keep that up you will look like Hakuba-san." he couldn't help but smirk as he said that. _'Especially when his plans fail and I manage to escape at the heists.'_

"Hmph... I didn't come here for that Kaito. In fact, I came here to warn you to beware in your little side job."

"Not again…" Rolling his bored blue eyes he sighed. She always came up with weird occult predictions and though most might be said to true, they were not always exact. "How many times do I have to tell you I am n-o-t Kaitou Kid?"

"Do you want to hear it or not?" she snapped rather irritated, her red eyes flashed dangerously. "Or would you rather find yourself wakening up as one of your pet doves?"

He couldn't help but hold up his hands defensively, as he backed up a little. "Ok, ok. Calm down."

'_Yikes, she's a dangerous one. I might take for granted she would do it…'_

"Thought so, I came to warn you over a dream that I have been having over the past days."

"'A dream'?" Raising an eyebrow he grinned.

The girl glared before she turned in notion of leaving, but stopped only to look over her shoulder, the boy only shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "Fine, I don't care what happens. But I will tell you this: Beware, for seems the creatures from the dark are drawing closer this time. I have don't know what you did to get their attention but from what I can tell they are eviler than anything I have ever seen."

Watching her leave Kaito was finally able to drop his Poker Face revealing the seriousness of the matter that meant to him. _'You have no idea Akako…'_

The words she said had made something in his chest tighten even as he processed them in his mind… anticipation? Yes, that was it. He finally got what he wanted, "their" attention. But with it came a new thought which was one that sent chills down his spine, something, something known as fear.

It wasn't the fact that his life was in danger, he was aware of that from the very beginning even before he found out his father had been killed by being said white thief. It was that thought of what could happen to those around him that brought such unknown feeling.

"Hey, Kaito! Thanks for waiting for me."

"Finally done?" Quickly bringing up his usual happy mask, he snapped out of his thoughts. Worrying his best friend was not in his list to do tonight and speaking about tonight...

-

The night sky was perfect. Cloudless sky as the stars shinned brightly on the city of Tokyo, except the giant searchlights that did ruin the view, but who was he to complain. They were out especially for him; he should feel proud they were going through all that trouble to have that single gem stolen from them, so no complaining here. Nope nada…still it ruined the view of the sky.

Everything went according to plan, security systems were passed, he got away from the police's doggie-pile-on-the-bandit and he was even able to do some extra bonuses on the side, including hair dye and some clown make-up. All went perfect. Now for usual escape plan, to go to the roof and fly off into the wind.

One had to think that the Kaitou Kid Taskforce had already gotten the routine down from the many times he used it, once again no complains but then again it seemed someone else did…

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Quickly turning around at the sound of clapping, he saw a silhouette slowly walking towards him, stopping among the edges of the shadows hiding the person's features in complete darkness.

"Well done Kid-san, I am glad I waited, it was such a great show!"

Poker face in place Kid bowed accepting the praise, but was still wary of the stranger. Not even Inspector Nakamori could have guessed his escape route this fast, it was different when Chibi-tentei came into the picture but the siluette didn't seem to be height of a seven year old. "With that honor do I have this visit?"

"Oh, I wanted personally meet the infamous phantom thief, who ever so evasively never gets caught and has the grace to mock the police force. There's also the fact that you have a rather large fan base and it would be rather disappointing for their beloved Kaitou Kid to be caught, or even worse…"

Kid was rather uncomfortable with the tone of coldness and boredom the person was talking in, though he wasn't about to let that show so instead he grinned. "What might make you say that?"

"Oh, little black birds are getting rather feisty and would prey just about anything of annoyance." If anything he could almost imagine the person smiling sinisterly as those words came out, sending chills down his spine.

'_Ok, what the hell was this person talking about?' _

Deciding not to take any risks he reached for his card gun and took aim, only to find out the person was no longer there. Gone as if never being there, leaving no trace, as if a ghost, disappeared. Though, it was another sound, other than the blowing wind that brought his attention back to the heist.

"KAITOU KID!!"

It was the sound of a terrace door being shoved open and the voice of a very angry pink haired inspector. Well, time for him to make his disappearing act as well.

"Thank you for the night Inspector Nakamori, don't forget to wash your hair when getting home."

A grin, a puff of pink smoke, and he was gone. Thoughts of the visitor ever bugging his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tsuki: Any kind of suggestions and criticism are welcome, anything to help improve the story. Well I hope you enjoyed and head warning…I am a very big procrastinator though I will update as soon as I can.

And that is once I get help from Sakka (my writing muse) to get the darn plunnies to stop chewing on me.

It seems she is rather fond of seeing me suffer…I'll make sure not to make cookies for her…

Cookies to all and everyone! Except you Sakka…


End file.
